All The Good In The World
by Silvery Moonlight
Summary: For Serena Kennedy, a life without complications is a pipe dream. Leaving home after a life altering incident, she ends up in Milan, Italy where her cousin, Mina, lives. Crashing straight into a life full of secrets, action, adventure, and romance. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1: Milan, Here I Come!

Hey all!! Here I am again reposting this story. Since I accidentally deleted it. I would like to thank Ichigo and Kiwi for reviewing the first time around and my niece since she was sort of my inspiration for this story. A word list of all Italian words is at the bottom. Enjoy!

Standard Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon" was created by Naoko Takeuchi and not by me, although don't we all wish we did.

****

ALL THE GOOD IN THE WORLD

Written By: Silvery Moonlight

Chapter One: **Milan! Here I Come!**

It was a clear blue day when Serena Tsukino stepped out of the Malpensa Airport in Milan, Italy. The sun was shining on her silvery-gold hair. Her cerulean eyes were taking in the sights set before her. All in all, this was the perfect place to forget everything, to forget that terrible night a month ago. Yes sir, a fresh, new place was what she needed. And visiting her cousin was a plus in her new journey. They haven't seen or spoken to each other in two years, when Mina Thomas immediately left a day after speaking with her boss about a job opportunity in Milan. That day, Serena noticed that her cousin seemed kind of nervous, but just brushed it off as her having jitters about having to move to a grand and new city. When she bid Mina farewell at the airport, they cried their hearts out and promised to keep in touch. 

'_Well, that was a well promised kept_', Serena sarcastically thought to herself. She tried mailing her letters that came back to her saying "no such person at this address". She called the Embassy trying to track her down, but after a couple of tries, she gave up trying to find her in such a large city. Her break came a week ago, when she received a letter from Mina saying that if this one actually reached her, that it wasn't her fault that she hasn't kept in touch. How she sent letters, but were always returned and that one day, she would visit her. That's when Serena decided that a necessary trip to Italy was overdue. She needed to take a breather from all around her and needed family at a time like this. That's why we now find Serena standing in front of the airport in Milan trying to flag down a taxi. Just as she was thinking that all taxi drivers were conspiring to either ignore her or run her down, one of them decide to slow down and let her in.

"_Ove a tavola, signorina?_", asked a very good-looking male blond sitting at the wheel.

'_Oh! Why didn't I take Italian in high school! At least it _almost_ sounds like Spanish. But I still don't know what he's saying_', she thought. "Umm… I'm sorry. I don't speak Italian", she told the cab driver.

"Oh! A tourist! How good of you to come to our fantastic city! Well, what I meant to say is where to, miss? Do you want to see the museums, the castles, or how about our beautiful churches? The architecture is marvelous. You know, you look like a good friend of mine. Ah, but anyway. Where would you like to go?", the cabby said with a huge smile on his face and a very sexy, albeit heavy, Italian accent. His green eyes were full of… zest was all she could think of to explain it. If all the people in the city were like that and not artificial like the people she was used to in Los Angeles, she wouldn't mind living here the rest of her life.

"Well, I'm here to visit someone. Do you know where this is?", she asked telling him the address from the letter.

"_Successone!_ I know that address! I know a girl who lives there. Maybe she's the one you look for. Her name is Mina."

"Yes! Yes! That's her! Wait a minute. How do you know her?"

"_Ebbene_, I know her the way I know you. I was her first taxi driver here for some reason fate decided and we, how do you say… _copulare_?" She just shook her head not understanding while he was searching for the right word to say. "Umm… I think you say connect. Is that right?"

"I don't… Oh! I see you two connected. You two became friends."

"_Sì, sì_. We connected, like you and me right now, and now she's like a _sorella_… I mean sister to me. Come now, where do you think I learned so good of English?"

"I think you mean, "where do you think I learned English so well". But yeah, that's her all right. She has a way with people that leaves you to wonder how she does it. By the way, what's your name?" Pulling out, Andrew answered,

"My name is Andrew Pastore. And, if I may ask, what is the name of the _incantevole_ _angelo_ that decided to grace me with her presence?" 

Even though she didn't understand it, she knew a compliment when she heard one. Giggling, she answered, "My name, kind sir, is Serena Tsukino. Gosh, this is so exciting! I haven't seen Mina in so long. How fast can you drive? I want to get there as soon as possible."

"_Iddìo!_ Just as energetic as Mina too! What are you, her sister? *Now* I know why you look like her! _Per quale ragione me no vedere prima che?_"

"Just as if she were. She's my cousin. All the family I have left." As she sadly said this, she looked out the window as to not show any emotion in front of a potential friend. It was hard, but she knew that she had to put all of this behind so as too not attract much attention to her past. She couldn't trust anyone, except for Mina. Anything she says or does might get back to the states. She didn't need anyone to know where she is, in fear of the one man that brought so much pain to her life. As far as she knew, he could have connections right here in Milan.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ove a tavola, Signorina? - Where to, Miss?

successone! - Wow!

ebbene - Well (as in 'Well, I don't know')

copulare - connect

sì - yes

sorella - sister

incantevole - enchanting

angelo - angel

iddìo - goodness (as in 'goodness gracious')

Per quale ragione me no vedere prima che? - Why didn't I see it before!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, there you have it. Please tell me what you think of it. Good or bad reviews are accepted, since it all is constructive criticism and should be sent to tenwood_10@yahoo.com. If this isn't a big enough clue, I am also asking if anyone would like to be my editor, preferably one with knowledge on the Italian language. Well, see you all later!


	2. Chapter 2: How My Life Became Miserable

Hey all!! It's me again with a new chapter. I decided to load this one as well since I was on a roll. This one is two chapters in one. Hope you enjoy it!

Standard Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon" was created by Naoko Takeuchi and not by me, although don't we all wish we did.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Last Time in **All The Good In The World**…

         She couldn't trust anyone, except for Mina. Anything she says or does might get back to the states. She didn't need anyone to know where she is, in fear of the one man that brought so much pain to her life. As far as she knew, he could have connections right here in Milan.

Now for Chapter Two: **How My Life Became Miserable**

'_No! I mustn't think about this! He can't hurt me here. He's not around to make my life a living hell anymore_', she thought as she remembered what he did to her. It was a dark and dreary day about a year ago, now that she recalls, when she met him. His name was Diamond. He was tall with broad shoulders. Hair so blond, it just about looked white. But his most admirable features were his eyes. They were a mesmerizing light blue, almost lavender that one could easily get lost in. Serena was out just spending a day with her brother, Sammy, when she collided with Diamond. She apologized profusely, not even noticing the way he stared at her. If she had seen the look in his eyes, she would have seen the look of pure lust. Unfortunately, Sammy didn't miss it and immediately put his guard up.

He would constantly tell her to be careful around him and not to trust him, he was no good. She told him she would and not to worry, they were just friends and besides, she didn't even like him like that. Still, she was an innocent one. She never really dated anyone because she really had no interest in that. One day, he asked her if she wanted to go out with him on an official date. Serena tried to explain to him about how she only liked him as a friend and nothing else. He was relentless, however, and pursued her time and time again. He was trying to play mind games with her so that she would finally give up and date him, but she always saw right through it and refused. Each time that happened, he was even more infatuated with her because of her strong will and stubbornness. It got to the point that he was almost stalking her, day in and day out, calling her at odd hours of the night. It was through one of these calls that Serena had enough.

"Diamond, I think it's best that we don't see each other anymore."

"But Serena, you can't do this to me! Don't you love me any more? Is there someone else? Because if there is, I'LL KILL HIM!!! You're my lover and no one else's!" Serena didn't know what to do. He never acted like this before. _Never_. And what was this about her being his lover. They never as so much as kissed! With that last thought, she decided that he was crazy and would go to the police station early in the morning to get a restraining order.

"Calm down Diamond. I was never yours to begin with. I don't know what has gotten into you, but I don't like it. If you even set foot near me again, I will call the police." And with that she hung up with tears in her eyes. When she looked up, she saw that Sammy was in standing in the doorway with a glaring at the phone with murderous anger that if it was possible, it would have exploded.

"I heard the whole thing", was how the silence broke. "I _knew_ that asshole was no good!! I knew it right from the start!! Why didn't you tell me he was bothering you? You know I would've handled it for you. If that bastard even _thinks_ about coming over…" His words were cut off by Serena saying,

"I didn't want to worry you. He never acted this way before. Insistent, yes, but a raving lunatic! I don't know what to do, but I've got it under control. I'm going to the police station and get a restraining order against him first thing."

"I'm going with you. I need to know what's being done to protect you from him. Don't worry Sere, you won't go through this alone."

"Thank you, Sammy. I wouldn't know what to do if you weren't here. Get some rest so you won't be tired tomorrow. Goodnight and sweet dreams. Love you."

Now that he was calmer, he softly replied, "Alright. Sweet dreams. See you in the morning. Love you too", as he left to his room. Serena decided she needed to wind down and how better than to stare at one of her favorite things, the moon. Ever since she can remember, she felt a pull towards it. As if it called to her, "_Serenity_". '_I wonder what it would be like to live there?_', was the last thought she said before snuggling up in her bed and falling into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning found them at the counter of the station telling Officer Ken thank you for getting all the necessary paper work in order for them. They all instantly clicked and Ken, as he told them to call him, asked them to call him if anything should happen. With a goodbye, they left to go eat brunch at a restaurant that a friend of hers owned. Walking in, they said hello to the waiters and staff and finally saying hello to the owner, Molly. Molly and her go way back to the days of junior high. They have been the best of best friends ever since. Serena even got to be her maid of honor at her wedding to Melvin, another junior high friend.

"Hey Bunny! How have you been? It's been two weeks since I've talked to you. I have the biggest news to tell you!! But hey first is first, what's new with you?" It took Serena a while before she was able to respond. How she could understand that heavy Brooklyn accent, she didn't know, but loved her dear friend to death and also loved it when Molly called her childhood nickname for her.

"Hey Molls! I've been fine, considering all that's happened. What's new with me? Well, you remember Diamond, right? I just got here from filing a restraining order against him."

"What!! Why? What happened?", Molly asked.

"Lately, he has been harassing me by calling at all hours and following me around. And now has even threatened to kill any guy I get involved with. I didn't lead him on in any way, but he seems to think that we are together. How I didn't see this side of him sooner, I don't know."

"Don't go blaming yourself Bunny. How could you have known? He seemed like a normal guy. Don't worry, it'll all blow over soon. Moving on with life, let's get off this nasty topic and listen to me. I'M PREGNANT!!!"

"Oh Molly! That's wonderful! How? I mean, I know how, but… oooohh, CONGRATULATIONS!!", Serena screamed as they jumped up and down, hugging with joy. "Does Melvin know? How did he take it? Do you know what its going to be?" Now it was Serena's turn to ask a tidal wave of questions. All during lunch, the three of them talked about all and nothing, even how Molly was looking for a new cook since Gustav quit due to an "intolerable environment" between him and the staff. No one really liked him because of his I-am-mightier-than-God attitude. Molly only hired him because he was one the best cooks around. Still, she's been having cooks come and go, tasting the food they made to see if it was up to par. As annoying as her star chef was, no one had yet to cook like him.

"And I won't stop looking until I find the best cook in the world. Hell, I might even make them co-owner if they do a better job than Gustav ever did. It's all a matter of them swinging by here wherever on this big, beautiful globe they are. With my luck, I'll end up with a Gustav again." Serena laughed at this and saw that it was 3:00 p.m.

"How time flies! Well Molly, it's time that we left you to your job. We had fun, though. I'll try to come by more often, ok?"

"You do that and take care of yourself Bunny. I'll call you later." With that, Serena and Sammy left the restaurant only to run into Mika, Sammy's 'friend', a couple of blocks down.

"Hey Mika. What's up?", Sammy shyly asked.

"Hello Mika. It's so good to see you again", Serena said as she hugged her.

"Hello Serena. Hello Sammy. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine. And you?" It seemed that Sammy couldn't talk and was flustered all of a sudden.

"I'm fine also. So what are you guys up to today. I was out shopping, but it seems that I finished a lot earlier than I wanted to. Now I don't really have anything to do", Mika said all the while bashfully looking at Sammy. Serena thought that if that wasn't the biggest invitation she ever heard, she would come from the moon.

"You know, Mika. Sammy here doesn't have anything to do either. I just dragged him along to a boring day with me. I think that he would enjoy your company a lot more than mine. What do you say Sammy?" she asked him while she winked away his surprised look.

"Sure! But what about you? You won't have a ride home."

"Oh. Don't worry about me. I'll go and ask Molly if she could take me. You know she would be more than happy to give me a ride home. Just go! Enjoy your day out! I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you too Serena. And thank you, I mean it", Sammy told her as he pulled her into a hug, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and then left with Mika.

'_Well, what now? Oh I know! Shopping is always a comfort for a lonely person. But I think I'll let Molly know what's going on first._' Of course, as life would have it, when she turned around to go back to Molly's place, she crashed right into the person she least wanted to see. Standing right there in front of her was Diamond. Startled at first, she calmed herself down and collected her thoughts for a confrontation she knew was inevitable.

Hissing out his disgust, Diamond said, "Where the _hell_ do you get off serving me with a restraining order?!? Don't you know what you're doing?? I love you and that won't change a bit", he became quiet for a second and then continued, "Do you know that you *_really*_ don't know what you're getting yourself into? I suggest that you have it removed or else." That last sentence was all but growled out to her as she didn't even flinch.

"Get away from me Diamond or I'll call the police. You don't scare me with your pathetic self. I don't believe you love me at all, for crying out loud!! You want me, yes, but only for carnal pleasure that I sure as hell won't ever give you. So I suggest you leave before I call the police." As she said that, Diamond pulled her into the nearest alley. Pushing her against the brick wall, he clamped his hand down on her mouth, to prevent her from yelling, and gripped her hip with the other as to make her stop struggling. Knowing she couldn't fight her way out, she glared daggers with all her hate that she recently acquired for him.

"Goodness, Serena! You don't know how right you are except for one little thing. I do love you. I just want you to love me the way I do love you. Can you do that for me? Please?", he said this while his hand roamed her upper body and staring at her with those eyes. God, those eyes! Serena was in tears at this point. '_How could he do this? He was supposed to be my friend. Now he's just a stranger to me._' With that last thought, she bit his hand and kneed him in the groin. As she ran from the alley, she heard him yell, "You'll regret this, Serena. Believe me, you'll regret this. No one, and I mean NO ONE messes with me and gets away with it."

She ran and she ran. She kept on running all the while thinking, '_MAN what a mess I'm in. I can't believe he did that! I still can't believe he did that._' She was going down the sidewalk to the restaurant, just thinking about what had happened to her when a feeling of dread loomed over her and stopped her in her tracks. '_It must have been the meeting with Diamond that has me all jumpy_', she thought, shaking off the feeling as she got closer to the restaurant. Once there, she told Molly what happened and asked if she could have a ride home. After arguing on how it was wiser to have called the police instead of letting this slide, Molly agreed and went to go get the car. The whole while, Serena couldn't ignore the feeling from before and felt horrible for it. When Molly came back with her car, they left as soon as possible. She found it relaxing to just look out the window of a car and take in the scenery. It also helped that she loved the way home. They would drive on a cliff over-looking the beaches and ocean. The tall trees and the blueness of the sky all blended well making it seem as if it were all the painted by artist with imagination. It was times like these that she felt good to live in California. While pondering all of this, Molly slowed down. The lights from the police cars, ambulances and fire trucks were all whirling, indicating that something happened.

Molly broke the silence in the car by asking, "I wonder what happened?" For Serena, all the dread hit her harder than before. She _wanted_ to get out of the car to see what happened. She _needed_ to see what it was that made her feel as if she lost something. With an incredible urge to go see the accident, she stepped out of the car and said,

"Come on, Molls. I have a feeling about this. Let's go check it out."

"Huh? Why? Bunny! What going on!", Molly yelled to her best friend. All the while, Serena practically ran to the scene. Panting from either running or nerves, she didn't know.

"Bunny. Sere. Serena. What has gotten into… Oh Serena!" Her last words faded as they neared the place and saw what was in front of her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, there you have it. This chapter has no Italian words, so no word list is here this time. Please tell me what you think of it. Good or bad reviews are accepted, since it all is constructive criticism and should be sent to tenwood_10@yahoo.com. _Walking into the Silvery Moonlight will give you peace_.


	3. Chapter 3: Who Could It Have Been?

Hey all! I'm back with another chapter. I tried to get this in as early as possible, but hey what could I do. Anyway, I'd like to thank starfury3000 for reviewing the last chapter. And just to clarify things, they are older. Serena is 21 and Sammy is 19. And on with the story…

~*~….~*~ means "backflash"

Standard Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon" was created by Naoko Takeuchi and not by me, although don't we all wish we did.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Last Time in **All The Good In The World**…

"Come on, Molls. I have a feeling about this. Let's go check it out."

"Huh? Why? Bunny! What going on!", Molly yelled to her best friend. All the while, Serena practically ran to the scene. Panting from either running or nerves, she didn't know.

"Bunny. Sere. Serena. What has gotten into… Oh Serena!" Her last words faded as they neared the place and saw what was in front of her.

Now for Chapter Three: **Who Could It Have Been?**

"Oh God no! No. No! NO! Sammy!! Sammy!! Where are you? SAMMY!!" Silent tears were now coursing down her cheeks like a river. Her brother. Where was her brother? That was blue Ford Mustang that's at the bottom of the cliff, but he had to have jumped out. He had to. So where was he? "Molly, you have to help me find him!"

"Alright Serena. Calm down, we'll find him. C'mon. Let's go." With that they ran off.

"Sammy! Where are you?" That was her mantra for a good minute or two while she ran around searching for him, before the police started to ask her questions seeing as she was running around looking for the owner of the car.

"It's my brother's car… but he has to be around here somewhere. He can't be down there. H…he… he… he just can't be!" That's when she lost it. All her grief, all her pain, all of it came out. Finding Molly, they both sobbed until they couldn't anymore. '_Nooo!! Sammy!! This can't be happening. I just saw you an hour ago. You can't leave me, Dammit!! You can't. You promised me you'll protect me. Can't have you breaking promises now, can I? Sammy!! Why?!?_' Serena couldn't concentrate as she was being asked to give the officers details about her brother and Mika, who was also in the car at the time. '_Poor Mika. She didn't deserve to die. Oh God! Her parents! What they must be feeling? How are they going to deal with the loss of their daughter?_' She knew what it felt to lose someone. Sammy knew what it was to lose someone. They both lost their parents last year in the September 11 disaster. They had gone to Paris to celebrate their 25th wedding anniversary. On their way back to Los Angeles, they took a plane that was going to California, but it was hijacked and crashed in the woods outside of Pittsburgh. It was said that her father was one of those who went into the cockpit. Now Mika's parents lost a great girl and wonderful woman. She would need to contact them about this.

Molly, by now, had already contacted Melvin to tell him of the situation and to get him to pick them up. A half-hour passed informing the officers of all that she could, trying not to break down again with Molly's help, when two detectives walked up to her.

"Hello miss. My name is Detective Chad William and this is Detective Greg Brown. We have a couple of other questions for you, if you don't mind?"

"No. Of course not. Anything that I can help you with. By the way, my name is Serena Tsukino and this is my close friend Molly Matthews."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Tsukino, Ms. Matthews. It is very unfortunate that we all meet under these circumstances. Now, did your brother have any enemies that you knew about? Anyone with motives against him?"

"No, none that I knew of. Why do you ask officer?"

"Well," Detective Williams continued, "our Forensics Specialist noticed that the brake line on the car was very neatly cut and that he was rammed very hard from behind." Detective Brown picked up the conversation, "If you follow me over here miss, you can see that both your brother's car, which is the blue mark, and the other car, which is the red, collided here. Regrettably, your brother's car was the one that fell over and not the other car. Also, here are pictures of your brother's car. Now, you don't have to look, I understand, but let me show you the huge dent in the rear of the car from where the red car hit Mr. Tsukino with incredible force as to purposefully get him to lose control. That is why we suspect foul play." Serena couldn't believe it! This was no accident! Her brother had actually been killed! But who could've done this? Who would want him dead? Who could've… '_Oh God! I could've been in the car! What if _I_ was meant to die and not them? What if it was meant for me?_' At this realization, she remembered what Diamond had told her earlier that day.

~*~ '_You'll regret this, Serena. Believe me, you'll regret this. No one, and I mean NO ONE messes with me and gets away with it_.' ~*~

"He couldn't have done this. _Could_ he?"

"What was that ma'am? What did you ask?" Realizing her mistake, she quickly corrected it by saying,

"Oh no detective. I was just… I was just saying to myself that he… uh… he…"

"What she meant to say was that Sammy couldn't have lost control of his car so easily. Isn't that right, Serena?", Molly said this while underhandedly telling Serena that she knew where her thoughts were leading.

"Yes, yes. That is what I meant. Thank you Molly." Warily, both detectives eyed them, but disregarded it. 

"Well, Ms. Tsukino, Ms. Matthews. Thank you again for your information. Here are our cards if anything should arise. Again, you have our condolences."

"Thank you very much and I will call if anything new comes up. Good night." And with that, Melvin was found and they all left to go to Serena's empty house. On they way there, Molly contemplated,

"Do you really think Diamond did it?"

"I don't know Molls. This is all too much for me. I just can't believe Sammy's gone." Serena's soft weeping put an end to all conversation on the ride home. When they got there, Molly told Melvin that was sleeping over because of all that has happened and doesn't feel right to leave Serena by herself. When he left and Molly went to go change, the phone rang again. Serena was near it and thought that it might be Melvin calling back to see if they needed anything. So when she answered the phone, she was totally surprised, for the person on the other side was none other than,

"Diamond!! Why the hell are you calling me? Didn't I make it clear enough to leave me alone!?", she told him with all the venom she had.

"Well dear, I'm just calling to say that I'm sorry for your loss. I heard what happened and wanted to go over to comfort you, but of course that _stupid_ restraining order is in the way. How about it, hmm? Take it away so I can come over to make you _feel_ better?"

"What kind of a sick bastard are you?!? My brother just died and all you want to do is make me _feel_ better?? I bet you had something to do with this didn't you, you asshole."

"Come on, now. You can come up with a better pet name than that! As for your question, maybe, maybe not. I told not to mess with me. Now if you want to listen to me for once, I suggest that you come to me willingly or things will get ugly. And if you go to the police, wouldn't it be a shame if your dear friend Molly ended up like your brother? This is only the beginning Serena, only the beginning I tell you." (click) Ending the phone conversation, Serena could help but let her heart-wrenching sobs come out. How could he do this? Didn't he say he loved her? You don't do that for the one you love. Just then, she heard glass shatter and something akin to sounding like bullet shots and screaming coming from Molly in the other room. Serena ran in there to see what happened only to barely dodge a whizzing bullet.

"Molly! What's going on?"

"Get down Serena! Someone's shooting." Serena knew immediately who was behind this and ran to where Molly was hiding through the gunfire and said,

"I know who's doing this. It's Diamond. He… he… just called and basically told me that he killed Sammy and now he's trying to kill me! Oh God Molly! What am I going to do? I can't go to the police or he'll… he'll hurt another person." Serena didn't want to worry her with that specific detail where she could be the next person on his list. "I have to get out of here Molly! I need to leave the city. I don't need someone else getting hurt." By this time, the shots ceased and wheels screeching could be heard. All in all, there were 17 shots fired, a huge mess in her living room and police sirens could be heard a distance aways.

"C'mon! Let's get out of here, NOW! The cops can't find you here or else they'd know you're connected. You ARE staying at my place. I don't exactly know what's going on, but if it's Diamond, he's is gone for now and will only come back soon." So they packed all that they could before the cops got there and left. Two weeks passed by without incident. Serena decided to tell Molly the details, except for the threat against her, and grieved for Sammy. When she thought that all was quiet and calm, Serena decided that it was all right to go back to asses the damages and told Molly of this. Once there, she tried to get her place in some kind of order. While going though the mail, she thought, '_Goodness, that's a lot of mail!_' Making piles that separated bills from everything else, she came upon a letter with an address from Italy. 'Who c_ould this be?_' Opening it, she could barely contain her joy. Maybe things are looking up after all. Mina had finally decided to write to her. The timing couldn't have been more perfect. Mina explained about who sorry she was for not keeping in touch. First of all, she moved around a lot. Then, when she did finally settle down, her letters kept returning as "Return to Sender". She tried calling, but could never get through. Just when she was going to give up, she decided to give it one more try. If it came back, she would just end up on Serena's doorstep one day to visit. 

Thinking how lovely it would be to see her dear cousin again, Serena's mind kicked in and started to think what a good idea it would be if she left for Milan to go with Mina and forget this horrible place. '_Bingo!_' With her decision made, she packed only the items that she absolutely needed, including a family album, more clothes, a few mementos and, of course, the letter and ran to her car. Looking back, she thought, '_Goodbye house. I'll ALWAYS remember the good times here._' After saying this, she got in her car and drove away to her friend's house, never to come back.

"Molly, I have to go. It's the only way I can get away without harming those close to me. He won't even know where I have gone. All I need you to do is take care of these things for me.", Serena said while handing her a sheet of paper. Molly read its contents with wide eyes.

"Alright Bunny. I'll see what I can do. No matter how long it takes, I'll do them. I'll even get Melvin to help." The two laughed for a while before Serena spoke,

"What? Him selling a house? I can't see him negotiating at all! Remember that one project Mr. Himden gave us about applying math to real-life experiences? All Melvin got from haggling his life savings was a goldfish! Ah, but anyway, I will call you on your cell when I can to give you my information. I don't want to risk it incase the "psycho" bugged your home phones. I wouldn't put it past him." After a moments silence, "Oh, Molly, be careful. I know he'll harass you to get you to tell him where I am. I guess the only thing I have left to say is that if for some reason your life, or that of your family, gets put in danger, don't hesitate to tell him anything. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you. To _any_ of you.", Serena indicated to Molly's now slightly round tummy. Both of them hugged and cried until they felt it necessary to breathe.

"I won't promise you anything, Bunny, but I'll promise you this. We will be okay. Okay? I will take care of my husband and child." The cab Serena called for pulled up and started to help her with her luggage.

"I'll miss you Molls."

"I'll miss you too."

"Like I said, I'll call you when I can. You know this isn't good bye." As, the cab pulled away, they both waved each other good bye. Serena looked out the window and thought, '_I wonder what my life will be like from now on?_' And that is how we find Serena. Gazing out of her window in a taxi in Milan.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Just so you know, the plane was headed to San Francisco, but for the purposes of my story, I only said it was headed to California as they live in L.A. 

Well, there you have it. Another chapter by me. I tried to have it out earlier, but life got in the way. By the way I turned 20 on June 4th. Yay me! Well, this chapter has no Italian words, so no word list is here again. Please tell me what you think of it. Good or bad reviews are accepted, since it all is constructive criticism. I would really like for my story to sound good, for as you can see, I'm no English major. You could also send me an email if you prefer. It is: tenwood_10@yahoo.com.


	4. Chapter 4: To Have a Family Again

Hey all! Long time no see. I know, I know. I haven't updated much, but I haven't had much time and now that I do, I would like to take advantage of it. I would like to thank Moon Rose, silime, and whoever Anonymous is for reviewing the last chapter. I know that the story seems to be progressing slowly, but for me, it helps develop the story. As always, the Italian words are at the bottom.

Standard Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon" was created by Naoko Takeuchi and not by me, although don't we all wish we did.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Last Time in **All The Good In The World**…

"I'll miss you Molls."

"I'll miss you too."

"Like I said, I'll call you when I can. You know this isn't good bye." As, the cab pulled away, they both waved each other good bye. Serena looked out the window and thought, '_I wonder what my life will be like from now on?_' And that is how we find Serena. Gazing out of her window in a taxi in Milan.

Now for Chapter Four: **To Have a Family Again**

"_Signorina Tsukino? Signorina Tsukino?_ Are you alright?" Andrew became quite concerned when Serena became quiet and didn't respond to his questions.

"Hmm? What? Oh, I'm sorry Andrew I was somewhere else. And call me Serena", she answered coming back from the moon.

"I asked how long will you be staying?"

"I really don't know. Maybe a couple of months. Why?"

"Oh no reason really", and with a wink and a smile he added, " Just wondering about my _bella amica._" Now THAT_,_ Serena understood and began to blush, very hard.

"Thank you, but what will Mina think of your flattering me?"

"She will think that I met my new _sorella_. Honestly, you two are so, umm… adorable when I start to say the things that flatter you." Once again she blushed furiously at his comment, but was wondering something…

"Well, I… umm… I… thank you, again", she answered, "By the way what does _sorella_ mean?"

"It means sister. I think I can consider you as a sister now. Any member of Mina's family is a member of my family also…" his sentence trailed off as he looked through his rear view mirror when he heard her sniffle. "_Per favore_, please don't cry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I'm sorry. _Merda!_"

Serena said tearing up, "No, no. You didn't do anything. It's just that… Thank you for considering me as your sister. You have _no_ idea how much I need a brother right now", the last sentence almost inaudible.

"Look, we are here. Mina lives in the penthouse, and it is a long way up. Here, I will help carry your _valigias_, I mean, suitcases, and I'll help you out." '_Andrew could be the most kind and considerate man I have ever met, besides Sammy._' The thought held her there as she once again thought about her brother, but shook out of her daze. '_I think that they would have gotten along had they met_.'

"Wow! You really pack light. I haven't met a _donna_ before you who did not have at least five _valigias_ for shoes and accessories only. You only have five total! I could get used to this. Not even Mina could get her bare necessities in five cases." Serena started laughing when Andrew said that v_aligias_ meant suitcases and NOT about vaginas. But of course, she wasn't going to tell him that.

"What are you laughing about? Did I say something wrong?", he asked her as they headed towards the elevator. Poor Andrew, he had no clue as to what had gotten into Serena and wanted to know.

"No, no. Nothing like that. Although I must say, you speak English very well. Mina must have taught you well."

"Then, what is it? If you mind my asking, of course", he asked as they stepped into the elevator and started to head up.

"No, I don't mind. It's just that, listening to you has made me want for you and Mina to teach me Italian because I don't know anything about the language. Can you imagine if I walked into a restaurant and ordered pantyhose instead of salad? Now that would be a sight. Me making a fool of myself."

"Well, whenever you would like to start just call me and I'll teach you all that I, _il dominare_, know of the Italian affairs. Who better than a taxi driver to teach you all that he has learned and knows the city as well."

"Your right. I couldn't have a better teacher than a cabby." Now reaching the final floor, they walked out of the elevator and continued down the hall to the penthouse, at which they were currently knocking on the door of. Suddenly, Serena became nervous. What if Mina didn't recognize her and threw her into the streets?! Where would she go then? What if she didn't want to see her because she didn't contact her? _What if… What if… What if…_ That was all that was going through her brain. Then she heard the unmistakable voice of her dear and not so near cousin.

"_Me venni! Me venni!_" All coherent thoughts flew out the window as the door opened to slow for her satisfaction.

"S_ì? Potere aiutare_… Serena? Is that you? OH MY GOD!! SERENA!! How did you get here? How long have you been here? Where's Sammy? How did you find Andrew?" All these questions and more flew from Mina's mouth. She didn't notice Serena stiffen up at the mention of Sammy, but Andrew did. Not knowing if he was treading on thin ice or not, he asked,

"Who's Sammy?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

bella amica - beautiful friend

sorella - sister

Per favore - please

Merda - shit

valigias - suitcases

il dominare - the master

Me venni - I'm coming

Potere aiutare - Can I help you?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dun, dun, dun….Well, there you have it. Sorry for the short chapter. I AM trying to finish the next chapter and trying to make it longer, but we'll see. Please tell me what you think of it. Good or bad reviews are accepted, since it all is constructive criticism. I would really like for my story to sound good, for as you can see, I'm no English major. You could also send me an email if you prefer. It's: tenwood_10@yahoo.com. I would really love you for any kind of response. Till next time! Arrivederla!!


	5. Chapter 5: Getting Reacquainted

Hey all! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner.  I haven't had much time with school, work, and life in the way.  But now that I have time on my hands, I would like to take advantage of it and get out a chapter.  I would like to thank bunny14, Aqua-mystica, anon, and Alexiel for reviewing the last chapter. I know that the story seems to be progressing slowly, but for me, it helps develop the story. As always, the Italian words are at the bottom.

Standard Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon" was created by Naoko Takeuchi and not by me, although don't we all wish we did.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Last Time in **All The Good In The World**…

Suddenly, Serena became nervous. What if Mina didn't recognize her and threw her into the streets?! Where would she go then? What if she didn't want to see her because she didn't contact her? _What if… What if… What if…_ That was all that was going through her brain. Then she heard the unmistakable voice of her dear and not so near cousin.

"_Me venni! Me venni!_" All coherent thoughts flew out the window as the door opened to slow for her satisfaction.

"S_ì? Potere aiutare_… Serena? Is that you? OH MY GOD!! SERENA!! How did you get here? How long have you been here? Where's Sammy? How did you find Andrew?" All these questions and more flew from Mina's mouth. She didn't notice Serena stiffen up at the mention of Sammy, but Andrew did. Not knowing if he was treading on thin ice or not, he asked,

"Who's Sammy?"

Now for Chapter Five: **Getting Reacquainted**

"Oh my God, Mina!  It was so awful!", Andrew's question braking Serena's resolve.  All a perplexed Mina could do was usher her broken-down cousin into her apartment to sit her down and wonder what was all this about.

"It's alright Sere.  Shhh… It's okay.  Could you tell me what happened?"  Serena tried her best to calm down.  As soon as she did, she told Mina her story of how she met Diamond and what he did to her.  She went on to tell her about the restraining order, then about the accident that took Sammy's life, the detectives, Diamond's role in it and finally about the gunfire in her house.

"That was the last straw.  I can't live there anymore!  I had to get out before he could do anything else.  You are my salvation, Mina.  If that letter wouldn't have come along, I probably would've flown to Japan or something and maybe never hear from you again."  That thought had upset her the most.  How would she have lived without Mina in a place that was totally unfamiliar to her?  Without her brother or her cousin, Serena didn't think that she could make it in the world.  How had she come to this?  She used to be a carefree, happy-go-lucky girl who had everything to live for.  Now, miles away from her home and friends, and Mina being the only surviving relative she had, she didn't know how she had made it this far without having a nervous breakdown.  '_Talk about being nervous, Mina must be wondering about my behavior.  I haven't even said "Hi" to her.'  The whole time, Mina silently cried.  She cried because she lost Sammy.  She cried because she wasn't there to help Serena, but most of all, she cried because she couldn't help Serena in her hour of need.  __'My God!  How come I didn't try harder to keep in touch?  If only I knew about this, I could have sent help.  If only she knew I would've done anything for her, for them.  If only…'_

"Oh Mina!", Serena cut her train of thought.  "I'm so sorry.  I didn't mean to cry on your shoulder like that."

Sniffling, Mina responded, "None of that.  You should have in the first place.  I'm just sorry that I wasn't there with you and for you."

"You couldn't help it.  How were you to know that I was in trouble?  Don't beat yourself up over me.  You've got a job here to keep you occupied anyway".  Seeing this as a means of changing the topic, she continued, "Speaking of which, how is work?  What did you say you do exactly?"  If it weren't for Serena turning to put her down purse down, she would have noticed Mina pale slightly at the mention of her job.

The forgotten Andrew noticed this and began wondering if she was going to tell Serena what she did.  He, of course, knew what Mina did.  And that was only because he accidentally stumbled upon her secret one day when he drove one of her "clients" to her house.  Seeing as how the person was suspicious looking, he followed them to make sure that Mina wasn't in trouble.  After all, what good is a _fratello if he can't look after his __sorella?  The person walked up to the door and knocked in a weird rhythm.  Time passed slowly as he heard a response knock on the other side of the door, wondering what Mina had to do with such a character.  Once again, the person knocked his reply and the door opened.  He hid behind a huge plant in the corner of the hallway when Mina looked around to see if anyone was there.  When she thought the coast was clear, she let the person in, leaving her door ajar.  Andrew heard a few whispers and decided to see what was going on._

"Is this what you wanted?"  He could understand a lot more English due to Mina, so he was surprised when she said that in a very breathy tone.

"Uh huh…  This is exactly what I wanted.  You know?  You are worth everything that I paid you for.  You are one of the best Mina.  One of the best."  Andrew couldn't believe it!  _'Dio mio!!  What are you getting into Mina?  You can't be doing what I think you are doing!  No Mina!'  With that last thought he barged into her apartment wanting to demand an explanation for what she was doing, but what he saw surprised him._

"Mina?  _Che cosa succedere?"...  Andrew came back to the present when he heard Mina answering Serena's question,_

"I work with people."

"You work with people?  What do you mean?  Everyone works with people", Serena said slightly giggling.  "Oh!  You mean you work in customer service."

"Yeah!  That's what I mean!  I work in customer service.  You know how I like to work with people.  I was never much for sitting behind a desk.  I never really learned how to type anyway.  Not my kind of thing", Mina said finishing her sentence with a smile and a quick glance of relief to Andrew.

"Well, that's great!  I never could work one of those contraptions either", came the response.  "Do you suppose that you can get me a job where you work?  I mean, if it's okay with you?"

"Well… I don't know.  I mean, it might not be the kind of thing for you.  It's _really_ high maintenance and the people can get very demanding if things are not done within the time, which is limited might I add, that they command in the first place".  

"Please Mina.  I need to work.  You know me.  I need something to keep my mind off of thing for a while.  Get my thoughts together.  Plus, I am saying this now, I am NOT going to accept charity, especially from you.  I need to get started in a new life.  My life."

This was what Mina was afraid of.  How can she involve Serena in her lifestyle when she clearly needs a break from everything.  Maybe she'll talk to one of her "friends" and see what she can get for Serena.  "Alright, I'd have to ask my boss and see what he says."

"Thank you so much Mina!  You don't know how much this means to me."  After a few seconds of silence, Serena continued, "You don't know how GOOD it feels to see you again.  God!  How I missed you."  She then threw herself on Mina for a heart-warming hug.  It was then she remembered Andrew and pulled him into the hug also.  "And _you, if you are as close to Mina as you say, than you are now a part of my family also, brother._

Later that afternoon, after Mina and Serena talked all there was to talk about, and leaving Andrew barely breathing from laughing at all their anecdotes, they all decided to walk around the city so that Serena could get better acquainted with the city.  They visited stores, markets, museums, and even parks.  There was this one park in particular that caught Serena's attention.  It had peaceful walkways with flowers all over the place.  But what had jumped out at her from the very first glance was the beautiful rose garden.  It had many different colored roses from many different places around the world, it was just gorgeous.

Mina leaned over and whispered into her cousin's ear so as to not disturb a revering moment, "Magnificent, isn't it?"  All Serena could do was nod.  She was left speechless from the remarkable beauty of it all.  Yet, something in the back of her mind tugged at her, demanding her attention saying she has seen a garden this grand, if not grander sometime before.  She was startled from her thoughts when Andrew began introductions,

"Well, let me present to you the pearl of our city, the talk of the town, our city's pride and joy, tan, tanana… _Parco della Rosas!  Named after the main attraction, of course."_

"Wow!"

"That's what I said when I first saw it.  I fell in love with it even _before Andrew gave me the same eloquent speech."_

"Um_ caro?  Even though I know what you said is supposed to complement me, I would like to know what does eloquent means?"  Mina looked at him curiously for a bit and then she answered,_

"Eloquent means that what you said was smooth, persuasive, well-expressed, articulate."  Andrew just nodded as though he understood, knowing Mina knew he didn't.  "It means _distinto."_

"Oh!  I understand now."  The girls started giggling once they saw his "understanding" face.  It was just so adorable, almost as if a real light bulb lit up above his head.  With the sexiest, quirkiest smile he could muster, Andrew continued, "Well, let this ELOQUENT man give you a grand tour of our popular park" and proceeded to extend both his arms for the lovely ladies to take.  Offer accepted, the trio went into the park to enjoy a beautiful sunset.

The next morning found Mina and Serena laughing hysterically as they remembered some of their childhood antics they used to pull.

"Oh goodness!", Serena said, "I can't believe I did that!  (ha ha ha)  Who would have ever believed that little ol' innocent me actually put pepper in someone's nose?  Hey!  Do you remember when those boys tried bulling us into giving our candy to them… and… and you bought some more candy and dipped them in soap just for them.  When they ate them, what was it that they said, 'These are the best ones yet.  Get us some more, would you?'  (ha ha ha ha)  That was priceless!"  As both calmed down, Mina had an idea.

"Why don't we go shopping today!"

"Oh Meens!  Didn't we do enough of that yesterday?"

"No, that was pre-shopping.  Today we are ACTUALLY going to buy things that you need like clothes, shoes, accessories, toiletries, that kind of stuff."  After a moment of silence, she continued.  "I know that with… (gulp)… Sammy's death and… and that thing with Diamond that you've had no time to yourself!  Let alone time to pack more of your things that were necessary."

"Well, now that I think about it, I haven't had time for anything really.  I didn't have time to talk to Molly about her or tell her about my wanting to become her baby's Godmother.  I guess I never will get to be, huh?  I never got to talk to Sammy either, God rest his soul.  The night of his death, I planned a slumber party just for the two of us so we can have a heart-to-heart talk about our lives.  You know?  I met his friend Mika that day, God rest her soul as well.  They both liked each other, you could tell", her eyes started misting, "That's why I told them to have the day to themselves.  Besides, I… I was already going to have Sammy that night, s-so why couldn't s-she have him during the day", Serena said as she broke down in tears.

"Oh, Sere!"

"I haven't even had time to grieve for Sammy.  How good of a sister am I if I can't do that!"

"Now, Sere, you know that it's not your fault.  Look at it this way.  Would Sammy have liked it if you spent your days moping and crying around?  No!!  I don't think so.  So what better way to spend them than to rebuild a new life?  C'mon!  I'll call Andrew to come pick us up and we'll all go shopping!!"****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

fratello – brother

sorella – sister

Dio mio! – My God!

Che cosa succedere? – What's going on?

Parco della Rosas – Park of the Roses

caro – love (endearment)

distinto - articulate

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dun, dun, dun….Well, there you have it. Sorry for a horrible chapter. I AM trying to finish the next chapter as soon as possible, but we'll see. Just to leave you with a hint of what I'm planning for the next chapter, there will be a meeting between two soul mates. Please tell me what you think of it. Good or bad reviews are accepted, since it all is constructive criticism. I would really like for my story to sound good, for as you can see, I'm no English major. You could also send me an email if you prefer. It's: tenwood_10@yahoo.com. I would really love you for any kind of response. Till next time! Arrivederchi!!


	6. Chapter 6: Work It!

Hey all!  It's me again.  Now I know that this chapter is kind of crappy, but I am working off of memory here.  As I stated in the author's note, my house was robbed and wiped clean Thanksgiving week.  Including backups of this story and others I was working on.  But now that I got a new computer (refurbished) I can work on my story and maybe try to re-edit it.  Who knows?  Well, like I said before, I would like to thank my fans for being patient with me.  Please support me with reviews and emails as it always boosts morale.  Thanks to Moon Rose for reviewing my last chapter and to Babybluechic (Day) for emailing me an encouraging email.  As always, Italian words are on the bottom.

Standard Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon" was created by Naoko Takeuchi and not by me, although don't we all wish we did.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Last Time in **All The Good In The World**…

"I know that with… (gulp)… Sammy's death and… and that thing with Diamond that you've had no time to yourself!  Let alone time to pack more of your things that were necessary."

"Well, now that I think about it, I haven't had time for anything really.  I didn't have time to talk to Molly about her or tell her about my wanting to become her baby's Godmother.  I guess I never will get to be, huh?  I never got to talk to Sammy either, God rest his soul.  The night of his death, I planned a slumber party just for the two of us so we can have a heart-to-heart talk about our lives.  You know?  I met his friend Mika that day, God rest her soul as well.  They both liked each other, you could tell", her eyes started misting, "That's why I told them to have the day to themselves.  Besides, I… I was already going to have Sammy that night, s-so why couldn't s-she have him during the day", Serena said as she broke down in tears.

"Oh, Sere!"

"I haven't even had time to grieve for Sammy.  How good of a sister am I if I can't do that!"

"Now, Sere, you know that it's not your fault.  Look at it this way.  Would Sammy have liked it if you spent your days moping and crying around?  No!!  I don't think so.  So what better way to spend them than to rebuild a new life?  C'mon!  I'll call Andrew to come pick us up and we'll all go shopping!!"****

Now for Chapter Six: **Work It!**

All morning, they ran around the center of Milan going to places like _Piazza Cordusio_ and _Via Monte Napoleone.  They bought expensive outfits, dresses, shoes, belts, lingerie, and even went to the little quaint pastry shops that were around, all courtesy of Mina._

It was around one o'clock in the afternoon when they reached a flea market just on the side streets outside of the _Via Monte_, which was convenient for Serena as she would get a historical and cultural lesson of the old world as well as a view of the modern world.  The place was just extraordinary.  It was full of people selling all kinds of wares, colorful clothing, aromas of different foods, sounds of people yelling, laughing, talking… it was all just incredible!

"Wow, Mina!  This place is fantastic!  I've never been to a place like this before!"

"Well, now you have.  Let's start looking around.  You never know what you'll find in a place like this."

They spent their time sampling food and drinks, meeting interesting people, trying on various different clothes, and, of course, buying things.  It was while Mina was trying to haggle an older man to lower his prices for a beautiful silk scarf they found that Kristopher "Kris/Kunzite" Calderon found them.

"Look mister, I told you that I only have €10 (euro).  Can't you help a lady in distress and do this one favor for, me?", Mina asked batting her long eyelashes flirtatiously, adding her irresistible charm that she knew hardly any man could turn down.  Overpowered by her mesmerizing charisma, he gave in.

"Okay, _Signorina_.  I will sell it to you for €5.  But do not tell anybody about this for that is how I lose _denaro_, to beautiful faces.  Please, you and your beautiful friend are welcome to come back anytime."

"Oh! _Grazie, grazie_! _Mille de graize_! You are too kind. May you be blessed in everything you want!"

"Oh now Mina, how is it that you always get your way with men, even with me?" Kunzite asked, in a staged whisper, in her ear.  For Mina, just hearing his baritone voice sent chills all over her body.  Not now though!  He couldn't have come across her at a worst time.  Usually, when he found her, it was for a job he would like her to do.  She couldn't talk business in front of Sere.  But hadn't it been Serena herself that wanted to know what she worked in, even find her a job with her?  No.  She couldn't do that to her cousin.  But they did really need a new person seeing as they did not have enough with just four girls on the team.  Maybe if she subtly found out what her niche is and talked it over with Kunzite…

"_Dio Mio_!  Kris!  Don't scare me like that!  Can't you see that I'm with someone right now?", hinting towards Serena.

"Oh _scusatemi_, how could I be an idiot?  Let me introduce myself."  Taking Serena's hand and kissing it, he said, "My name is Kristopher Calderon, Mina's, _ehhem_, co-worker.  But a lady such as your self can call me Kris."

Blushing, Serena responded, "My name is Serena Kennedy. I am Mina's cousin."

"But of course! The famous cousin she always mentions.  You know Mina, you didn't tell how _bellissima_ your cousin is."

Mina butted in before it got any further.  Of course, not out of jealousy.  "Kris, _amore_, Serena is going to live with me while here in Milan.  She's been having problems at home and I'm going to help her.  On the outside, Kunzite smiled and said, "Oh no!  I feel sorry for Serena for having to put up with Mina.", while on the inside warning bells were going into overload. '_No!  This will put Mina out of commission for a while.  How can we get through our "missions" now?_'

"Actually Kris, can I talk to you for a minute?  It about 'work'."  Then turning to Serena, "Sere, can you excuse us for a moment?  I need to talk to him alone."

"Sure, no problem.  I'll just look around the market a little longer.  If you want, we can meet up at the pastry shop we ate at the _Via Monte Napoleone_ in half an hour."

"Really?  You don't mind?"

"Really.  And hey!  See if you can get me a job with you", she whispered.

With a nervous laugh, Mina replied, "Hehehehe.  I'll see what I can do.  See you in a little bit."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Piazza Cordusio_ – One of the busiest places in Italy.  A shopping area and home of the Italian Stock Exchange.

_Via Monte Napoleone_ – The most exclusive shopping area in Milan.

€ (euro) – The currency used in Italy and all over Europe.

_Signorina_ – Miss

_Denaro_ – Money

_Grazie, grazie_! _Mille de graize_! – Thank you, thank you!  A thousand thank yous!

_Dio mio_! – My God!

_Scusatemi_ – Excuse me

_Bellissima_ – Most beautiful

_Amore_ – Love

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dun, dun, dun….Well, there you have it.  My terrible excuse for a chapter.  It isn't what I originally had, but it will work out in the end.  Also, just so you know, I get all my information from a website called: www.citylightsnews.com/ztmimp1.htm.  It's pretty interesting and I learned a lot from there.  Please tell me what you think of it. Good or bad reviews are accepted, since it all is constructive criticism. I would really like for my story to sound good, for as you can see, I'm no English major. You could also send me an email if you prefer. It's: tenwood_10@yahoo.com. I would really love you for any kind of response. Till next time! Arrivederchi!!


End file.
